The Sun
by Narani
Summary: Shippou is now seventeen and now lives on his own.When he meets up with Satsuki everything turns around when Satsuki finds out she's pregnant. Rated For Language and duh pregnancy. Based On Maroon 5's song: The Sun
1. A Demon And A Decade

This fan Fiction is an add on to Areku's story "A Love Like No Other" and the sequel. AKA: I've used her characters for Inu YashaXKagome's kid and MirokuXSango's kids. Also Shippou has a sword, he's been taking lessons from Inu Yasha.

Please Review and tell me if you like it. I'll continue as long as I get some reviews and that people like it. Please no flames, because I might just reply back. Anything that is needed please tell me AKA: Make it longer, More detail, No POV. That sorta stuff. But please don't say, You should have him do this or he should fight this, I consider these flames so don't even try it. Also don't tell me oh you've spelled this wrong or there's suppost to be a comma there, don't bother I know I'm a bad speller and with puncutaion you don't gotta remind me.

Also this chapter is in Shippou's POV don't ask it's just my writing style. Also just to remind you it's a little bit of a song fic don't worry there's not even a line in every chapter just one here and there you don't even have to pay attention to them.

Oh I don't own Inu Yasha or Shippou or anybody.

Ok enough talk on with the fic!

Oh and my anem is Nani or Nani-Chan

**Chapter 01 A Demon And A Decade**

We live in a vast dangerous world one we cannot predict. Our lives change in everyday each day something new occurs. my life is a rather sad story, but as time went on I realised some of the good things in my life like my friends, we all share a special bond one which will never be broken. I'm known as Shippou I'm well ... a demon, a fox demon to be exact. I was born into a time a time of sorrow, war and struggle. An age known as the warring states era of Japan.

The morning sun came to a bright shine as I climbed up the steep hill that separated the village and the forest.

Heading towards the village I could feel the sun's rays of light touch my body causing me to shed goosebumps but still warming me.

**After school walking home**

I raised my left arm placing my hand just above my eyes blocking the sun's light, enabling me to see into thee distance, in my view I could visualise the small shack like houses of the villagers aswell as the many shop stands with many different items that they sell.I continued toward the village, down the steep hill that's covered in dew from the previous night.

I'm not the strongest demon in the world because I am only seventeen and prefer not to fight not just because I'm a bit of a cowherd but for my strength reasons too. Being a fox demon I am able to do many tricks and magical attacks such as the power of transformation and duplication, or spells such as fox fire.

The dirt of the village floor descended under my toenails leaving an uncomfortable feeling between my fox toes.

**Fresh Dirt Under My Finger Nails**

The different smells of the village twisted around in my nose combining the different scales of scents into one aroma.Not a pretty smell if you ask me.

**And I Can Smell Hot Asphalt**

"Rice! Get your hot boiled rice here! Sweet and delicious!" Two men shouted from a stand trying to attract even more customers then those who had already shown up.Transing people into buying their products.

Hearing this I came over to their stand pushing my way through the crowd I got a couple of gasps from by appearance.

**Cars Screech To A Halt To Let Me Pass**

Looking at the various items on display of the different foods, spices, and whines. Examining them more closely I then glanced up at them then asking 'so how much are you expecting for this stuff anyway?" One of the encouraging shop keepers quickly then answered not even looking at me. "Glad you brought that up my friend every item here is sold for an extremely low price of only-" He then looked at me noticing my pointed ears, fox tail and probably even my feet."-Demon! Begone from our shop!" He dug into his kimono grabbing a spellscroll and slapping it onto my forehead.

"What's this thing supposed to do anyway?" I sighed, it never fails."Look fellas i don't have time for this. Just give me some food all right?"

The mortals seemed scared gathering up all the food in their shop rapping it up and handing it over to me. 'Please, spare our lives and leave our stand in peace, we've fofilled your request lord demon sir" they both we're completely terrified they both leaned over and bowed in respect for me and my demonic power. Feeling a little misjudged I left the stand leaving my money to pay for the given food.

'Hey he paid us money" The one shopkeeper said grabbing the currency and rubbing it against his cheek.

"That demon wasn't that scary I knew it wouldn't harm us the whole time" The other shopkeeper said trying to show off his so called bravery. His partner then replied to his false statement. "Really?... Then why were your knees so shaky when you found out it was a demon? EXPLAIN THAT WHY DON 'T YA?" They both then started arguing not noticing the big crowd still infront of them.

I walked back over the still dew covered hill and sat atop it overlooking the village. Carefully I unwrapped one of the items of food. Begging to eat I started thinking about how how my life had changed so much in the last ten years. The furthest back my memory can take me is when my mother died I was only around four when it happened so, it was up to my father to raise and care for me, teaching me a lot about kindness and respect.

Besides my mother passing away my life was a happy one both me and my father worked together to rebuild our lives without Mom. Until that day, the day of which my life changed dramatically something I'd never expect. There was a jewel created long ago a scared jewel with with terrible powers. Many demons tried to steal the jewel but all failed for the priestess Kikyo who protected this scared jewel called the shi-con no tama (Jewel of Four Souls), for fifty years later the jewel was shattered into hundreds of shards, my father somehow obtained one of these shards. These broken pieces of the shi-con had great power for a demon and would increase their strength intesely.So now the race was on the collect the shards.

Two of the demons that were collecting these shards were two thunder demons, Hiten and Montan their codename : The Thunder Brothers the eventually found out my father had one of the power giving jewels, but even with the shard my father couldn't beat both brothers with the power of only one shard and never stood a chance against them. The Thunder Brothers left leaving our destructed home, taking the jewel and my father's pelt.

"Shippou!" A high voice called out my name, taking me out of my thought I then realised dome of the children from the village. I quickly scrumpled up the package and stuck it in the bag full of the remaining food. "Hi guys" I said to them. "What are you upto today?" Out of the small group of youngings only one replyied a small girl at the age of five "We're going to play some tag wanna play with us?" I know I am getting to old for such childlike games but I still do often join in playing with the young children, but today I had just too much on my mind.

"Sorry everyone,I really wish I could but I've really got to head for home now" The expressions on their faces turned different. "Awwww" Seeing the looks on their faces I whisped though my mind for something that would at least replace the frowns with a smile. "But I do have a little bit of time to show you the new trick I learned yesterday" Then then all looked up smiling "yeah! yeah!" The group replied. "I love Shippou's tricks!" "Show It to us!" The smallest of the group exclaimed "ughh.. I mean please."

"Hehe all right, alright, but I need some help with this one" One of the boys of the group yelled out. "We'll help you Shippou!"

"First I need everyone to close their eyes "They followed my first instruction. "Then I need you to hold out their hands" The children did. "Now I'm going to give you each a leaf. I did as I had told placing one in each of their palms. "Now I want you to think of something you really, really want. Got it?" The four kids nodded to me. "Okay, now say I wish, I wish for," The children repeated. "Now whatever you thought of" They told their wishes then the leaf in each of their hands poofed into what they desired, a spinning top, a new kimono, a bow and wood tipped arrows, and a new doll for the smallest girl. "Thankyou so much for the gifts Shippou!"

"You're welcome guys, just don't tell anyone where you got them from"

"We won't!" The children ran off to play with or show off their new treasure.

Kids, almost anything pleases them. Speaking of kids, I know of a few that are due for a visit. Not too long after the jewel was resurrected, as crazy as it sounds Inu Yasha the half-breed dog demon and Kagome and the girl from the future became mates and had a pup of their own a female named Kameko. With Inu Yasha half demon and kagome human of coarse she's quarter demon. Kameko has Inu Yasha's ears along with his attitude, yet maintains Kagome's stubbornness. Her hair and eye's resemble both of her parents. oh yah and I can't forget Inu Yasha's potty mouth as suspected kameko learned at a very young age.

As for Miroku and sango their promise was kept and ended up with twins a boy and a girl named Makoto and Yoko. They both resembled their parents Makoto took the looks of Miroku and Yoko of Sango, but was not expected was Yoko's pervertedness taking it off her father no doubt, but after doing such she gets her reward of her more then daily smack!

Everyone lives in the Feudal Era, including Kagome which she decided after she found out of her pregnancy. I live at a small place by myself. I have no big plans for the future and maybe they'll never change but, all I know is I just should be thankful for the life I have now.

How'd you like it? Please review and tell me!


	2. Distinct Lives

Ok chapter 2! I had help writing this chapter with my friend Areku since she made up Kameko, Yoko and Makoto.

Hope you like! Here's the chap!

This one is also in Shippou's POV.

Oh ya I don't own Inu Yasha and as much as I'd like to own Shippou I don't so there u go on with the fic already.

**Chapter 02 - Distinct Lives**

Well, I'm on my way to the Higurashi's where Inu Yasha, Kagome and their only daughter Kameko live. As I neared the edge of the forest I felt the sun's rays become even stronger, the rocky path of which I walk on warmed beneath my bare furry feet.

For a quarter demon Kameko is rather strong and regularly picks fights with the bigger and older kids usually to prove a point or to show her power.

The other two children Yoko and Makoto even though they are humans they have some unique abilities let's just say Makoto gets his techniques from his mother and Yoko from her father, like I said earlier. I neared the house I sensed movement inside.

The door to their hut swung open as Inu Yasha ambled out clasping his arms tightly around a kicking and screaming quarter demon named Kameko.

"Kameko stop struggling!" Inu Yasha shouted. His daughter's stubborn ways were extremely irritating.

"No! No bath!" Kameko shouted. "let me go daddy!"

"Kameko quiet down you're gonna wake the neighbours" Kagome hissed walking out behind Inu Yasha holding a bucket full of soaps and scrubbers.

"Put a sock in it!"

"Too late" Sighed Kagome while her daughter sank her teeth into her dad's arm.

"Kameko cut it out! It's only a bath!" Inu Yasha retorted. "Stop acting like a four year old!"

"No!" Kameko yelled back kicking her father's arm away and falling to the ground. "Ha! Escaped run for it!" She cheered running away and zooming up a tree.

"Kameko get down here!" Inu Yasha shouted. Kameko stuck her tongue out.

"No"

Inu yasha growled irritatedly in his throat.

"Kagome fill the bucket up"

"It is" Kagome replied placing a pail beside the tub.

"Ok," He answer seizing the tree around the trunk.

"Hey, What are you doing!" Kameko yelled as the tree shook and was pulled out of the ground.

"Yipe!" She shrieked hugging around the tree so she wouldn't fall off.

"Rub a dub dub cameo's in the tub" Inu Yasha teased shaking the tree over the tub and watched as his daughter plummeted into the water.

"No fair!"

"Pipe down!"

"Hey I'm still wearing my clothes"

"Oh well, that way I don't have to look at your naked rear"

Kagome giggled pulling the top of Kameko's haori off and started to scrub her skin. I laughed at Kameko's expression . "What's wrong Kameko? Your favourite tree just get skewed?"

"Hey! As a matter of fact yes! Damn daddy"

"Kameko no swearing!" Kagome ordered.

"but daddy swears"

Kagome shot Inu Yasha a glare.

"I'm gonna get the shampoo" Inu Yasha said starting to walk away so he wouldn't get hurt.

"Oh no you don't" Kagome hissed, grabbing Inu yasha's arm. "What did I say about swearing in front of Kameko!"

"Damn isn't that bad fuck is worse" Kameko said."Daddy what does fuck mean?"

"Now look what you did" Kagome screamed. I stepped back watching the whole show.Was this what it was like having a family?

"SIT!" THUD

"Ouch"

"Haha!" Kameko laughed pointing at her father. "So did she give you any trouble this morning?" I asked out of curiosity.

Kagome answered."Oh yes... we tried sneaking up on her while she was sleeping but the little bugger slept in the closet and put a decoy in her bed"

"What was the decoy?" I questioned, trying to get more detail.

"A sack of potatoes."

" I can see how that would trick Inu Yasha"

"Hey, I'm not that stupid Shippou!" Inu Yasha yelled into the ground.

"Yeah, you just reek of intelligence" I teased.

"That's it I'm gonna kill you Shippou!" Inu Yasha jumped to his feet starting to chase Shippou around the yard.

"Run Shippou run!" Kameko called as Kagome rinsed her hair.

"Hey What about me?" Inu Yasha asked.

"No, you don't get any praise, you killed my tree remember"

"Keh, It's not like I'm the reason you're alive" Inu Yasha growled.

"Shippou rocks! Daddy sucks!" Teased Kameko"

"You Just wait Kameko I'll get you back for that."

1 Hour later...

"Hi Mrs. Higurashi, can Kameko come out to play?" beamed a six year old child at the door, it was none other then Yoko herself.

Kagome smiled kindly in return.

"Yes she may, just be back before dinner okay?"

"Of course" Yoko bowed.

"So cute" Kagome chortled, heading back in the hut to retrieve Kameko who was probably trying to pull a prank on her father in some way.

"Kameko! Yoko's at the door!" Kagome called walking down the hall when she heard a hushing sound coming from a closet.

"Quiet mommy I'm waiting for daddy to walk by so I can splash him with this bucket full of glue and water" Whispered Kameko.

Kagome giggled. "Inu Yasha! Could you come here!"

"Why?" he called back.

"I made ramen!"

"Whoo! Coming!"

Suddenly Inu Yasha appeared chasing his way forward along the corridor where Kagome shouted with a large smile.

He was almost to her when the closet swung open and large crash of water splashing flesh and wood was heard.. Then the hysteric sound of laughing was heard through the house.

"Ha Ha! Target's hit!" Kameko pointed contentedly at him. "well Yoko's here bye daddy" Kameko replied hastily kissing him on the cheek and running out the door.

"Bye Mom"

"What took you so long?" Yoko asked.

"Taking cared of busyness"

"Geez it's gonna take forever to get all this glue off better start scrubbing Inu Yasha" Kagome giggled holding a sponge in her hand.

"..So that's what happened anyway" I had explained to Makoto about me meeting Satsuki years ago the only girl who I ever had actually fallen in love with.

"Whoa and after all of that you had to leave?" Makoto asked.

"Yeah, but at least she knows the truth now. So why'd you wanna know anyway?"

"Ugh...well I.." Makoto stuttered.

"Hey guys!" Yoko yelled to us.

"Hey Yoko, Kameko What's up?" I asked them.

"Not much. Say you wanna go play in that big mud hole?" Kameko slyly asked the boy.

I raised an eyebrow. "Didn't you just have a bath missy?"

"Well.. Yes but so! You wanna come with us Makoto?"

"Ughhh.. I don't think that's such a good idea..." Makoto drew back knowing it was something against their parents wishes.

Kameko then replied. "Oh, you're no fun ya fag. What about you Shippou?"

I gave a small chuckle and replied. "You know what I'd love to but I think I should be heading home right around now"

"Awww ok..." Kameko sighed. "I guess it's just me and Yoko" They turned and grabbed Makoto by the back of the collar pulling him along.

"Hey!"

I gave another chuckle, picked up my things and started heading home.

Where I live is not too far from Inu yasha and Kagome's house. It's pretty big for one person but I hope to change that, but for now it's mine and mine alone. I kept on the path which I travelled daily to and from the village and/or the Higurashi's or Sango's and Miroku's. As I neared the things reconised to me on the path to my place, I went through my mind of the things that I had to do today, like visiting my parents, cleaning (yuck) and drawing. It's still early so I think I'll draw a little first before I visit.

To others it may seem rather childish but I still colour with crayons. Though whatever the medium, I still love expressing my thought's through my drawings. Though it would make sense to look at something and draw it, I use my own thoughts and memories.

I approached my own dwelling which my friends help me build. They decided I needed to become more independent and be on my own for once. In other words they kicked me out.

Once inside I threw my things on the floor and plotted myself at a small desk holding my drawing utensils and started to continue my previous art piece.

Though I do not remember much of my past through my drawings i try to recreate the images it gives me.

**And I cannot remember what life was like through photographs, and trying to recreate images life gives us from our past**

The images I create may bring me tears and my life is a sad song but I will sing it through my heart and let it somehow bring my joy.

**sometimes its a sad song ohh..**

I hope you like it so far! If i get some more reviews I'll write another chapter.


	3. Devouted, Mournful Memories

First I wanted to apologise to everyone for not writing for a long time but I just started highschool and I don't have much spare time during the weekdays so i'm stuck writing on the weekend. This was a hard chapter to think of but I think I got it! The next chapter will be a bit longer and I promise the plot will start after that you'll see what happens. The next chapter will be up sooner theen this one was I promise! Thankyou everybody for reading this fic as there aren't many Shippou fans. Again please reveiw and enjoy the chapter!

I don't own Inu Yasha. Nough said.

**Chapter 03 - Devouted, Mournful Memories**

The morning faded and the afternoon came. The sun now on it's current position. After I had finished my midday meal, I headed out, through my door and turning right this path did not only lead to the village but also to the cemetery sad to say that this is where I was going. Yes, to visit my mother and father's grave. Even though I am almost adult I still prey to them every day. On the edge of the pathway I noticed the overgrown tall grass, weeds and flowers, I grabbed a handful of the most beautiful flowers there tearing them off somewhere along the stem. As I sighted the village, to my left is an alternative path that would take me to my destination.

I climbed up the steep path the claws of my demonic paws dug into the sensitive hillside. I reached the peak of the slope and could already see the many rows of graves of the deceased villagers.

I came upto the grave of my mother, because my father's body was ignited in flames and simply vanished, the only thing to do was to add his name to his spouses headstone. I noticed the worn stone marker that had frayed over the years. I then kneeled on my right knee. I bowed my head in respect for my spirited parents. To the top of the headstone still remained the flowers I had placed from one of my past visits. Removing the crinkled, rotting flowers and replaced them with the freshly picked ones. Still kneeling, I closed my eyes and stuck my hands together then started to prey through my mind.

Father, Mother you don't know how much relief it gives me to finally talk to you again. I've been troubled so much these days. Well, fine I wouldn't call it loneliness but I just grieve for my old life to return and that you were both here. I know, I know I can't change my past or anyone's for the matter but I still remember that day and it haunts my dreams each night.

**But I cannot forget**

I.. I could have changed that and father, you'd still be here! If you'd never have gotten that jewel shard. I should have been there to help protect you father! But now I remember at the time I was only a child. What could have I possibly done to change the fact that you're dead? Nothing absolutely nothing except for perhaps have had myself killed.

**Refuse to regret**

At that time that was when I was determined to avenge you father. If I had never run into Inu Yasha or Kagome then things would have been very, very different. I was very fortunate to have met them they've all changed my life.

**So glad I met you and, take my breath away...**

I'm glad I am able to speak with you if you weren't there I probably wouldn't be here still. Everything good in my life has gone and my once close friends are slowly drifting farther and farther from me with their busy lives. It's funny to think their lives are so eventful and mine well you get it... Thanks for being there.

**Make everyday worth all of the pain that I've gone through**

Like I said before I know I can't change my past but I still want my life back. I'll admit now that I've been crying almost every day I just wish that things would go back.

**And Mama I've been crying cause' things ain't how they used to be.**

Though I knew that it wasn't real and probably just an illusion of the mind. I could somehow feel them trying to say something to me.

I guess I must go now. I'll return to you soon, Mother, Father. Farewell.

**She said the battle's almost won and we're only several miles from the sun.**

Not in a real hurry to leave I paused in my position for a moment. Then hearing a voice one that sounded familiar yet, of a stranger, a feminine voice.

"That tail..., that kimono... . Could it be,... Shippou?"

Hearing my name I snapped out my state and looked into the direction of the speech. Looking to the face of the voice's owner she looked as if I had seen her before. Then realising it was...

"Satsuki?... Is... is that you?" Usually I'm the one making stupid mistakes but I knew 100 it was her, except older.

"Yeah it's me" Her voice was calm yet not over excited. She probably found it rather weird not seeing someone for ten years then having them appear out of the blue.

Being as I was sad inside cheery out showing my gladness of seeing her again I embraced her giving a great big bear hug not realising how strong I had become.

"Ugh.. Shippou your squishing me" Satsuki reported. As soon as I had recognised what she had said I let her go apologising.

'Uhh... hehe Sorry bout that." I then noticed that maybe I could take this opportunity to do some impressing hmm..

"I guess I've gotten a lot stronger since we last met." I flexed my arms showing off my matured muscles. Looking over at her she didn't seem impressed but smiled instead. Great now look what you did, Shippou you jackass come on think of something change the subject. "So what are you doing here Satsuki? I mean I've never seen you here before."

"Well, I just came to set flowers on my family's' graves, I'm not usually out this early that's probably never seen me here before I don't come here that often either"

Yeah it's sad to say that Satsuki was an orphaned at a young age and was being taken care by her older brother. Then when the civil war broke out he went into battle and never returned. I didn't want to bring up such a subject.

"So where do you live now? Do you have your own place now or...?" She then responded quickly but spoke slowly.

" I.. well.. no I still live at the headman's house... Oh Shoot! That reminds me! I gotta get going!" She then ran up to a few of the graves placing a flower on each. At first I thought it was an excuse to get away from me but then she came back up to me bowed and then said.

"Shippou I'm sorry but I have to get going but perhaps I can meet you in the village tomorrow? Um come after you've had your lunch ok?" She then started in a girlish run then after a couple steps "It was nice seeing you again Shippou! See you tomorrow!" I waved to her then she was on her way back to the headman's house.

Watching her until she was out of sight, I then saw the flowers on top of the graves. Her mother, father and brother. Poor girl her parents died when she was so young and depended on her brother to care for her. Then a civil war come and Satsuki's brother was going to fight and proove himself in the war and hoped to become a samurai. Before leaving Satsuki's brother gave her what he called a sacred jewel shard and said it could grant any wish. Satsuki was young and believed he would return and waited a long time but he would never come he had been slain in battle. Satsuki held onto that shard and believed it was real until we came past this village. Kagome was able to sense shikon shards so right away she knew it was fake. It was only a stone flower a beautiful rock called quartz. After some fret the stone flower was crushed it was then Satsuki realised the truth about her brother. From then on she's lived at the headman's house.

The three graves looked empty each in a row with only a single flower on each. I grabbed a bunch of handfuls of flowers and laid a pack of them on each grave. Leaving for my own home and looking forward to tomorrow.

Now that I think about it more and more about what I had said perhaps my life can change without having to go back again. Maybe, perhaps... Yes, my life I can feel it begin to change. It is to be hoped that it's for the better.

Yup! Three down and thirteen to go LOL! I would wanna say I'm joking but I'm not I'm planning to have about sixteen chapters. Stay tuned, stay patient, stay happy!

See ya next chapt!

Nani-Chan.


	4. The Past Days

Sorry Guys! I Know I promised! It's been a few weeks now and I'm sorry! My computer broke down and I couldn't post it until it was fixed. I know you that you would expect a monster of a chapter but this one is actually one of the shorter one's. I'm gonna make the next chapter a whopper! Especially because this is where the plot starts and it gets more interesting! Please stay tuned! This chap is called:

**Chapter 04 - The Past Days**

The morning soon came, the night seemed of endless time, over my excitement for the upcoming day. I now made my travel line to the village. The May morning scenery seemed to dazzle in the fine morn's delight, as if to say that was to be a fashionable day, perhaps not for all but most likely for many. The continuing loneliness has seemed to disappear and cower before my gladness. It was as if the light of my world has once again shone bright and will continue to shine even if it will try to be put out. The narrowed light of early rising widened as I enclosed the way to my point.

**Now Moving On Down My Street **

Even at this point of day people are risen and started their day as I have. As I look to their faces I could read their happiness and their enjoyment of family life everyone in their family circle seemed so caring, so giving, so committed that I feel as I'm outside that circle and I can only hope that someday I'd be among them.

**I See The People I Won't Ever Meet **

There are lives like theirs, but there are also those that are like my state and too struggle to have those caring of them and them caring to those others. There are those that are longing and those that take pride in their solitude, but I am not as they are though I do want a family life but I don't feel that I can ever be excepted in the mortal run world. I do know that there are those that do accept me for what I am but the one who seems to shine the brightest is her. The one of which I speak is the human girl Satsuki. I do remember the past days and how I had rescued her and how determined I was to help her in the desperate situation and have her wish come true. Though it never prevailed we both had tried our hardest and in the end she learned the truth. If only I would have been able to make her wish be true.

**I Think Of Her, Take A Breath **

I kept walking on, many stopped to stare but I am used to it now, it doesn't bother me in the least, though I'd rather have it they didn't look at me as a demon but as one of them. I stepped in an order, not wanting to look at them as I passed so I paid my attention to my feet as I carried on, almost as if I were to be stepping to a song's beat and rhythm.

**I Feel The Beat And The Rhythm Of My Steps **

I brought myself deeper into the small village. I wasn't really paying much attention to where I was supposed to be going, my mind basically fused out. I tried to recall last day and then I had noticed. "She never told me where to meet her! Ugh... I wonder if she was even serious about meeting, maybe she...Oh! Shippou you horses ass how could you have been so stupid!"

I had now come to a bridge one that I know too well, and under it still lies the remains of Satsuki's and her Brother's old hut. I looked down the river that streamed through the village to see a figure sitting by it's edge. I then realized who it was "Hey, thats Satsuki!" I said to myself. I then called out for her to notice my presence. "Hey! Over here!" Satsuki looked to my voice's direction and saw that it was me. I jumped from the bridge and once I had landed I walked towards her.

"Shippou! I knew you'd find me!" I was now near enough to sit beside her, I kneeled down and plotted myself cross-legged next to her.

"Well, you did pick an obvious spot." I knew where we were this was the exact same spot where we first met. After saving Satsuki from those boys who where chasing her. "I just realized two seconds ago we never decided on a place and so it's like, oh crap, What do I do now? You know?" We both gave a light hearted chuckle at the situation. "It's so good to finally have someone to talk to, so that I'm not talking to the wall all day." I said not expecting much of a reply.

"So you're alone too huh?"

"Hmm? What do you mean Satsuki? What about the people that live at the headman's house?"

"They're nice and all but there's not much to talk about to someone three time's your age"

"Same here, Inu Yasha and Kagome, Sango, Miroku and their kids are all very kind but I'm stuck in the middle, either too old or too young. When we were traveling. It was a whole different story, I don't know what happened"

"If my brother were here I'd have someone to talk to, but... he died in the civil war so..."

"You were very fond of your brother weren't you?" She nodded.

"I was the same way with my father before he was killed but I try not to let things of the past bug me in the present."

"I wish I was as un regretful as you."

Hearing her say this I found now she is just as I am mourning over small things of the past, though they aren't the same they share the same sadness that burdens in our hearts and eats away at the happy things so that we may become heavy-hearted once again. From now and probably the rest our lives we will be haunted by these facts in our thoughts, dreams, nightmares and even by other people and only those that are strong and will fight these matters shall be able to live through it, while those that are weak won't and will end their lives sooner then what expected.

We talked through the day until it was well nigh to the sun's setting. Since it was getting to be late I walked her back to the village chief's house. We said goodnight to one another and then I made off back to my own place once again.

It's sad to say of this girls life, with her orphaned at a young age, her brother dying not long afterward and now she's alone as ever.

**Sometimes It's A Sad Song Ohhh...**

I think of her now and wonder if this will keep going on, our loneliness, but it's my doubt that it will continue now that we have found each other, perhaps we'll learn not to any longer hold the burdens on our backs. Furthermore we've found someone to talk to, If we're in trouble or for whatever reason. I know now that things are starting to change, the negative things start to escape and now I'll be able to focus on my life now and forget the things of the past that have troubled me for so long.

Hoped you kinda liked it, and I hope it isn't boring so far, tell me what you think in your reviews. Next chap will be good and hopefully soon. Sorry for all the long waits, I have homework up until supper time usually and I go to bed at 9 pm so I don't have much time. Also I have a life too and am sometime's busy on the weekends so bare with me please and be considerate. Thanks, I'll be sure to write the next one next weekend which is December 3+4 I'll get it up on the forth for sure . C U. - Nani-Chan


End file.
